INTERNADO VARONIL::
by ahza77
Summary: LA MEJOR ESCUELA DEL PAIS, TENIA QUE TENER TODO, ASTA LOS MEJORES CHICOS E HISTORIAS DE AMOR, SER NUEVO NO SIEMPRE ES MALO. (BESOS) MANDEN RR
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡INTERNADO VARONIL!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: semejantes

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_en tus ojos me vi y descubrió que me amas en secreto mi dulce niño"_

_-Ahza777_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Hola gente bonita, espero que les guste esta idea de yugioh, ya que aparte de todo es una de mis favoritas y espero que si os gusta mi historia me manden rews, que esperare con ansia, un beso y espero vuestros comentarios, ideas y sugerencias, pronto sabrán nuevamente de mi, además de que este se lo dedico a Yugi moto que es una linda amiga y con la que e hablado desde hacia días, además de las o los que tengan como nick Malik que es mi personaje favorito y me muero solo de oír su nombre (no estoy bromeando) jejeje.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

en el país existía una de las mejores escuelas, contaba con grandes canchas de esparcimientos, enormes comedores lujosos y de exquisita comida, los pasillos mas elegantes del país, las habitaciones mas cómodas y espaciosas, los mejores maestros y por que no decirlo, los mejores chicos, pero solo había un problemita con esa hermosa escuela, era un internado y de pilón varonil, y por eso los chicos que asistían a ese lugar, eran chicos que tenían dinero y sus padres o los apreciaban mucho o de plano no los querían cerca, pero dejando la humilde presentación, vemos como un chico muy llamativo baja de una elegante limosina, sus cabellos en forma de picos y su tonalidad tricolor, resaltaba por la piel delicadamente rosada, su baja estatura, y sus grandes ojos lo hacían ver como si acabara de llegar un niño de primaria, pero no tenia 15 años

hey viejo, deja que bajo- un chico rubio bajo a un lado de el

esta escuela se ve genial- el rubio sonrió a su pequeño amigo- ustedes vallan a recepción y vean donde nos quedaremos para que suban nuestras maletas- los dos hombres asintieron pero antes de marcharse

gracias- dijo dulcemente el pequeño Yugi, y los hombres fueron con mas animo así donde les indicaron- deberías ser mas amable Joey- el rubio le miro

déjame ser, Yugi, ya no voy a poder mandar a nadie en mucho tiempo- el pequeño se rió al escucharle como su mejor amigo se divertía, entraron después de varios minutos afuera y vieron donde se quedarían, se acercaron a la chica que cuidaba cada detalle de los horarios, calendarios y cosas necesarias para el alumnado

que gustan chicos- dijo amablemente

queremos saber donde nos tocara quedarnos y con quien-

sus nombres-

me llamo Joey Wheeler y este es mi amigo Yugi Moto- la chica verifico los datos y los encontró

sus habitaciones están en el quinto piso, el numero de la habitación es 777 y los dos están juntos, además de otro chicos de segundo se llama, mmm, así Yami Atemu- los chicos se alegraron de saber que compartirían habitación

muchas gracias linda- le dijo Joey sonrojando a la chica, la dejaron para ir hacia donde dormirían, no reclamaron llaves por que sabían que su criados no tardarían en bajar y se los encontrarían para pedir las llaves, mientras tanto antes de llegar, no se fijaron cuando un chico se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad, chocando repentinamente contra el pequeño Yugi, cayendo al piso

ahuuchhhhh, me dolió- el chico se levanto y miro con cariño al chico tricolor

lo siento no me fije, soy un torpe-

no hay problem, mucho gusto me llamo Yugi y tu- el chico tenia el cabello blanquisio y ojos castaños que resaltaban

me llamo Ryou mucho gusto-

hola yo me llamo Joey, choca esos cinco- el albino le sonrió amablemente, en eso alguien le llamo a gritos

¡¡¡RYOUUUU!!!- los tres voltearon y vieron como un chico de piel moreno y cabellos rubios se acercaba a toda velocidad y se paraba frente a ellos- ahahaha...asta que te alcanzo...corres...ahaha...muy rapido...ahaha- cuando tomo aire miro a los chicos frente a el- este...hola...¿son amigos de Ryou?-

SI...- se adelanto a decir Ryou- mira te presento a Yugi y Joey- el moreno los saludo amablemente y Yugi se sonrojo al ver que este le besaba la mano

Es un placer mi bello niño- el albino se encelo

Pero bueno me tengo que ir, después los busco- y como pudo salio corriendo y el moreno se despidió

Luego les veré, y os buscare hermoso niño- se dirigió en especial a Yugi antes de Salir tras el albino, a los cual Joey se encelo con Yugi

Hey viejo, no deberías dejar que te besen la mano si tratan de seducirte- Yugi le sonrió y siguieron caminando, subieron a un pequeño elevador que estaba al fondo del pasillo en el cual estaba un chico muy serio y un chico de cabellos negros y de mirada provocativa, pero decidieron ignorarlos ya que en menos de lo que pensaron el elevador se detuvo y bajaron de el, caminaron mas a prisa y al final donde estaba la habitación, encontraron a sus sirvientes

Decidimos esperarlos aquí, tome señoriíto Yugi sus llaves y aquí están las suyas, señor Joey- el sirviente entro las llaves- los extrañaremos- dijo el mas joven de los sirvientes, el mayor se agacho y abrazo fuertemente a Yugi el cual le abrazo

Yo también, pero vallan con cuidado- los dos hombre asintieron y salieron por donde los chicos habían entrado, Joey abrió la puerta y dejando ver lo espaciosa que era, tenia tres camas tan grandes como las matrimoniales, pero un poco mas chicas, además de que contaba con tres escritorio para cada uno, además de una computadora portátil en cada una, además había un baño para los tres, que con solo verlo por fuera se daba uno cuenta de lo grande que era esa "pequeña" habitación

Genial.... Esto es genial- entraron serrando la puerta tras ellos y se aventaron a las camas- la mía es esa, tu duerme en medio y que ese tipo se quede con esa- indico Joey a lo cual Yugi aprobó- ahora-dijo maliciosamente- a jugar- dijo mientras se aventaba sobre Yugi y le así cosquillas

Jajajaja...déjame...jajajaja...Joey....me...- trababa de apartarle de el pero el rubio era mayor y mas fuerte que el

No yu, ahora a morirte de risa, nadie te puede defender de mis ágiles brazos- pero después de varios minutos y que Yugi le hacia hecho también cosquillas al rubio terminaron cansados y recostados sobre la cama de Yugi, y Joey se quedo dormido abrazando a Yugi cariñosamente y Yugi recostado en su pecho, quedándose así dormidos, y no escucharon cuando alguien entraba a la habitación, era un chico idéntico a Yugi solo que mas alto y de mirada mas fría, miro hacia donde estaban dos cuerpos dormidos pero solo reconoció a un rubio y el otro que era pequeño, dejo sus cosas a un costado, tratando de no despertar a los chicos, pero fracaso en su intento ya que Yugi comenzó abrir sus ojos al escuchar ruido, se safo de los brazos del rubio y dirigió su mirada así donde estaba el nuevo inquilino, se quedo con la boca abierta era como verse en el espejo pero era tan igual pero tan diferente, el chico frente a el también se quedo estático, pero reacciono mas rapido que el

Hola...soy Yami- Yugi disimulo su asombro y le respondió

Mucho gusto soy Yugi- los dos se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos

No tienes que decirlo somos iguales- Yugi asintió y se ruborizo- pero solo hay una diferencia- Yugi lo miro con incredulidad

¿Cuál?-

que tu eres mas hermoso y tierno- eso coloreo mas fuerte sus mejillas, antes de poder decirle algo mas a Yami este salio de la habitación dejando con muchas dudas a Yugi, en eso sintió a los brazos de Joey rodearle

ven a dormir Yugi- dijo adormilado el rubio, Yugi se acerco al rostro de su amigo y le beso en los labios delicadamente

esta bien Joey- y se recostó nuevamente a su lado, aun con la imagen Yami y carcomiéndole el corazón de la emoción que sentía de solo pensar en su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno si les gusto espero que me escriban y como es nueva mi historia en Yugi espero que me acople más rápido, un beso y gracias por aceptarme como una amiga más, y si, se que son chiquitos mis capis, pero es que es el intro jeje, además no les canso tanto ¿o no?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. pasiones internas

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡INTERNADO VARONIL!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: pasiones internas

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mirad mis ojos…mirad el amor…dulce cariño mío"_

_-Ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Hola a todos…espero que les guste esta historia…no la había continuado por que casi nadie me mando Rew…si me manda varios los actualizare mas pronto…además tengan en cuenta que tengo un friego de cosas que hacer…pero siempre tendré un espacio para ustedes…disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Era ya de mañana y el pequeño Yugi despertaba…estaba aun envuelto en los brazos de aquel dulce rubio que quería mucho

Joey…- susurro el pequeño Yugi, pero mejor se callo y dejo que este durmiera un rato mas, se levanto de la cama y fue a paso tambaleante al baño donde se desnudo, para luego meterse a bañar…el agua estaba apenas perfecta, dejo que su mente divagara por la nada…logrando así descansar…después de media hora se acabo de bañar y salio de la tina… pero en ese instante alguien abrió la puerta…era Yami…que se quedo estático viendo el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Yugi, el cual estaba mas que rojo…y asiendo un rápido movimiento tomo la toalla par taparse con suma pena

Yo…lo siento...- dijo por fin Yami algo apenado por su comportamiento

No t preocupes…ya salía…- Yugi se tapo bien con la toalla y salio apenado...- puedes entrar…- antes de poder seguir Yami tomo la mano de Yugi

Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- el pequeño se sonrojo

No- el mayor sonrió

Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado…- el pequeño asintió con sumo sonrojo- OK…que te parece a las tres…- el pequeño asintió y obteniendo que Yami lo soltara y dejara cambiar, el mayor se metió al baño, dejando a Yugi algo sonrojado…decidió omitir aquello he ir a vestirse antes de que Joey despierte, cuando se encontraba peinando sus sedosos cabellos el rubio abrió los ojos…encontrándose con el hermoso Yugi frente a el espejo

Ahhhhhhhhhhh…buenos días Yu…¿Por qué tan temprano?- el pequeño tricolor le sonrió

No es tan temprano…son las 10 y quiero ir a desayunar…- el rubio vio con pesadez el reloj- mira que hoy se te hace temprano…pero mañana que inicien las clases no dirás lo mismo…jejeje…- el rubio se levanto de su lecho para acercarse a Yugi…tomo el peine y comenzó a peinar aquello cabellos

Sabias que tienes el cabello mas suave…- Yugi asintió ante los halagos de su mejor amigo… Joey solo miraba con sumo cariño a su mejor amigo

Por cierto Yu…has visto a nuestro nuevo compañero…- Yugi asintió- ¿y donde esta?...- en eso del baño salio cambiado un chico igual a Yugi dejando a Joey boquiabierto – se…se…- pero Yugi lo callo

Buenos días…tu debes ser Joey… perdón por no haberte deseado un buen día hacer rato Yugi…- el pequeño se sonrojo captando la atención del rubio que al instante se puso celoso

Buenos días…- dijo con voz seca…para luego girarse y girar a Yugi el cual miraba a Yami a través del espejo…entonces Joey decidió actuar – por cierto Yugi que tienes planeado hacer esta tarde…- el pequeño se sonrojo

Tengo un compromiso Joey- al escuchar eso el rubio se sorprendió…acababan de llegar y su pequeño ya tenia una cita…y solo faltaba que fuera de ese Yami

¿con quien Yugi?- el pequeño agacho su rostro sonrojado

conmigo… lo invite a tomar un helado…- el rubio sintió como un gran enojo que irradiaba su corazón aquel maldito se llevaba como si nada el corazón de Yugi por el que había luchado durante años…dejo de peinar el cabello de Yugi, paso a un lado de Yami y de un portazo serró la puerta… Yugi se sintió culpable por eso

Yami…creo que será mejor que no salgamos…- el mayor se acerco asta Yugi…se arrodillo y tomo las manitas de Yugi

Dime… ¿el es tu novio?...-

No… es mi mejor amigo-

Entonces no deberías reservarte tanto… anda se le pasara…debe ser un capricho…- el pequeño miro aquello hermosos ojos que le atraían y sonriendo dijo

Esta bien…- Yami se acerco peligrosamente asta el rostro de Yugi y deposito sobre la mejilla del pequeño un dulce beso

Entonces…que te parece si vamos a desayunar…. Ese rubio tardara en salir y tu te debes morir de hambre…- en eso se escucha el ruido del estomago de Yugi asiéndolo apenarse – vez…vamos…- sin poder protestar Yugi fue llevado fuera de la habitación…sin saber que Joey estaba llorando en el baño…no quería perder a su Yugi… el era todo para Joey…

No me dejare maldito…- dicho esto golpeo con dureza los mosaicos del baño…lastimándose los nudillos…mientras tanto en el elevador Yugi esta cerca de Yami con sus mejillas sonrojada…ante la cercanía del mayor

Dime Yugi…te gusta alguien?...- el pequeño no respondió – así que si te gusta alguien…jejeje… debe ser duro para alguien tan lindo…como tu… estar fuera de la mira de tanta chica y chico…- Yugi iba a responder cuando se abrió el ascensor y por ella entraron el Ryou y Malik…también el chico de cabellos negros y mirada sexy

Muy buenos días precioso…- dijo Malik al pequeño haciendo enojar ahora a Yami- buenos días faraón…- dijo dirigiéndose a Yami, esto sorprendió a Yugi- a no lo sabias Yugi…este que vez a quien…es nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe de Egipto…jajaja…- el pequeño miro con asombro a Yami

Y eso a ti no te importa primo…- dijo con voz seca y cortante

A tu siempre tan dulce primito…-en eso se cuelga del brazo de Ryou y lo besa frente a ellos- mira te presento a mi buen amigo Ryou…- dijo con voz seductora

A mira que aprovecharte así de tus amigos…típico de ti…- Ryou esta molesto con el comportamiento de su pariente

Perdónenlo… mi nombre como saben es Ryou y soy primo de este loco…- Yami levanto una ceja al escuchar aquello

así que ahora también e aprovechas de otro primo…- la conversación se volvía mas calurosa y gracias a que el ascensor se abrió los chicos se separaron y la discusión termino… pero aun quedaba ver que pasaba durante la comida… mientras tanto el rubio recién cambiado bajaba por el ascensor….meditando lo que pasaba…cuando en eso se abre la puerta del ascensor dejando entrar a un chico serio, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules…ninguno de los dos dijo nada…asta que el rubio se mareo y se tambaleo por el ascensor…cuando iba a caer el castaño lo retuvo…de un fuerte golpe…al parecer el ascensor se descompuso…provocando que sus dos inquilinos se molestaran…

Malditos ascensores…para esto pago…- dijo con frialdad el castaño… el rubio estaba mas que mareado…no había comido desde ayer y ya eran las 11 de la mañana…estaba desvariando…en eso una silueta se dibujo frente a el…dejo de ser el castaño para ser Yugi..quien lo sostenía…levanto una mano y acerco el rostro sorprendido del castaño…que después sintió los labios de Joey sobre los suyos… no podía negar que ese rubio le había llamado la atención desde el día anterior…pero así como así… lo besaba…pobre chico…pero que importaba el beso que sentía le gustaba…el beso se profundizo mas…llegando a incluir las lenguas en aquel pasional beso…Joey presionaba las cabeza del castaño…asta que los dos necesitaron aire…el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y con quien se separo mas que rojo

Lo…lo…siento…- dijo tambaleándose y sosteniéndose del otro lado del elevador el castaño recupero su dura postura…y no dijo nada solo miro el vació, pero el tiempo transcurría y no pasaba nada…así que el Rubio decidió hacer conversación -¿ y como te llamas?- el castaño no volteo pero respondió

Me llamo Seto Kaiba… y tu eres Joey Wheeler…- el rubio se sorprendió

¿Cómo lo sabes?...- el castaño no respondió pero cuando el rubio iba a cuestionar el ascensor volvió a descender…llegando en poco al primer piso… el rubio salio rápido de ahí dejando a Seto pensando el por que había correspondido aquel beso…¿en verdad le gustaba?...- mientras tanto Yugi terminaba de comer y platicaba con Yami…viendo poco después a Joey llegar…levanto la mano para que su amigo lo viera y este se acerco…poniéndose en medio de Yugi y Yami

tomo te traje todo esto…- dijo sonriendo Yugi…dándole la gran bandeja de comida…por otra parte el castaño entraba a la cafetería y compraba algunos alimentos y sentarse en una mesa que le permitía ver con claridad al rubio…aquel rubio le interesaba…pero este parecía solo querer a ese pequeño a quien protegía… la mirada que le dedicaba al chico parecido al pequeño era notable de celos…en eso un chico le palmeo la espalda al castaño asiendo escupir la comida que tenia

¡te he dicho que no hagas eso?...- el chico de cabellos negros se sentó a un lado del castaño

veo que sigues viendo a ese…- decía con voz risueña el chico

a ti no te incumbe lo que ago Devlin… -

pues no diría lo mismo…- el castaño iba a cuestionar al pelinegro cuando este se levanto y se marcho…dejándolo pensativo y mirando a su rubio… mas tarde Yugi se despidió con dulzura de Joey que estaba que no sacaba mas humo de las orejas…y solo se giro sin mirar

veras que la pasaremos bien…- dijo Yami poniendo la mano en el hombro de Yugi…asiendo sonrojar al pequeño…

de seguro si Yami…- aseguro Yugi sonriendo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
